Jacollo
Jacollo is a clever-minded sableye who seeks to prepare Treasure Town for a war he foresees. His mind is one of schemes and ploys, constantly calculating what could happen regarding his actions and those regarding him. He sees himself as an anvil to forge the strength of the town on, and because of that he has been collecting a legion of "evil" pokemon to help forge the town's strength. History Jacollo has had an eventful afterlife, to say the least, and his time in Treasure Town has given him some insight as to his true nature. However, he often tries to hide his story behind a mask of enigma, concealing his true nature along with it. Human Life' ' Jacollo was not born a sableye, but rather reincarnated to be so. In life he was a merchant going by the same name, running a black market in Poketopia's market district. The business owners didn't like his presence, as it called away customers to his own products, what he sold tended to be either rare or cheaper than legal businesses. It didn't take too long for the Colosseum masters to catch onto his illegal businesses, with Kruger ultimately being the one to kick him out of Poketopia. However, upon reaching Sinnoh, Jacollo was killed. He doesn't remember his death, and any records of it that may have been left behind by the humans were long since destroyed. Arrival to Treasure Town be filled Gathering of Darkness Since Gideon and Luka's death, Jacollo has noticed a surge in dark characters gathering in Treasure Town. He has vowed to "unite" them as a way to control their sinister natures. However, at the same time, he's been planting the seed of hope in the hearts of Treasure Town's citizenry. His first prize was a double catch: A dustox named Mothra, and a magmortar named Blast Burn. He cought the two fighting each other in Apple Woods. Once he had calmed the two raging pokemon he contemplated that perhaps this team would not be as easy to control as he first thought. His suspicion grew when he found a persian that has been mind controlled by a unseen force, bantering with him on their ideals for the town. Though Jacollo found this being truly fascinating, he knew that it would be a loose cannon, if not an outright wild card, once his war had begun. This estimate was confirmed when the unseen force took control of the head of the Froslass Guild and managed to knock out some of the founding members of the Wings of Justice before the war could even begin. He knew that this force would become a problem if allowed to run free. However not all was lost, as a beldum egg was captured during the attack. Capabilities Jacollo, while powerful in his own right, is no stronger than his species would allow. That said, due to his age he is at a much higher level than the average sableye wandering about. However, with his intelligence and cunning is the largest strength he has. Moveset * Shadow Sneak * Shadow Claw * Confine * Hone Claws Stats * Level: 64 * Nature: Impish * Build: Physical Wall * Ability: Prankster * Weapon/Item: None Relationships Incomplete * Legion of Doom: Commander and founding member ** Roxy: Long-time partner, founding member ** Gideon: Former Underling Deceased, inspiration ** Mothra: Underling, founding member ** Blast Burn: Former Underling Deceased, founding member ** Unknown Force: Potential Underling ** Nano: Potential Underling ** Crast: Potential Informant * Wings of Justice: Sworn Adversary ** Shilk: Enemy Commander, founding member ** Nightshade: Long-time adversary, founding member ** Koal: Potential Adversary, founding member ** King Dedede: Enemy Commander, Founding member ** Metal Cross: Former adversary Deceased, founding member ** Frostlass: Former adversary Deceased, founding member * Luka: Former Apprentice Deceased ** Lukara: Unofficial adopted daughter * Adelade: Close friend with benefits, possible love interest * Yveltal: Unofficial associate, formally an acquaintance. * Father Yeti: Primary source of aggravation * Giratina: Is a bitch and hell aint shit. Unofficial Theme When RPing as Jacollo, his writer has chosen on a calm-yet-sinister theme to reflect his intended nature. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzYB2XthEd4 element to be fixed